unsuspected love
by shessomarugirl13
Summary: this is my 2 story i hope you like it. it is about sesshomaru taking kagome and falling for her, but does kagome love him back? i am really bad at this stuff.
1. Chapter 1

Unsuspected love

Hey again, I am making a story about kagome and sess again).

Chapter 1 kagome meets with sesshomaru

Kagome sighed; "inuyasha why cant we stopped now?" kagome asked tiredly

"What, a little human like you cant keep up? Pathetic" kagome glared at him; "inuyasha…sit boy, never call me a pathetic human, you are a hanyou there for you have human in you"

Inuyasha growled, but kagome just ignored it.

When they finally made camp and kagome took a hot springs bathe, they all went to bed. Kagome woke up to soft breathing; 'what…' kagome thought tiredly.

She looked around to be met with golden eyes. At first she thought it was inuyasha, but when she got a clear view of her stalker it was no other than the lord of the western lands, sesshomaru-sama.

Kagome was about to scream when he put a hand over her mouth; "do not scream and I will not do harm to you"

Kagome tensed, sesshomaru smelt fear, and he smirked.

He picked kagome up and walked away. 'Where's he taking me? And why is he taking me?' kagome thought while her eyes staid locked on her captor. Kagome was taken by surprise when he spoke to her softly; "I know you are wondering why I have taken you, I have my reasons"

Kagome glared, "I don't care I just want to be left alone!"

Sesshomaru growled; "you are not to raise your voice to this sesshomaru," he said growling again.

Inuyasha woke up to find kagome missing, and what's worst his damn brothers smell all over the place to.

"Damn, sesshomaru has been here, and he took kagome to!" Inuyasha started to run when sango and miroku stopped him; "inuyasha! I think we should all go…for kagomes sake" inuyasha nodded.

Kagome woke up against a tree; she looked around to see sesshomaru watching her intently.

Kagome sat up and said; "why are you watching me?" sesshomaru tensed, kagome thought she seen respect in his eyes, but as soon she seen it, it was gone.

Sesshomaru got up and said; "there is a kimono, I will not have you going in my castle in that outfit"

Sesshomaru than leapt into a tree and was gone.

Kagome sighed; she undressed and picked up the kimono; it was white with light blue flowers; it had a light purple obi and had vine designs on the sleeves and bottom of the kimono.

Kagome put it on; she was having trouble with tying the obi when two strong hands took it and tied it.

Kagome spun around and said a little embarrassed; "was you watching me dress?" sesshomaru smirked; "next time, look before you dress" kagome was red faced; "I thought you left!"

Sesshomaru said mockingly; "I did, but I came back, it is common since"

Kagome frowned angrily.

Kagome walked behind sesshomaru watching him closely; "why did you take me?" sesshomaru said without turning; "I have my reasons" kagome crossed her arms over her chest.

Inuyasha walked with sango and miroku his arms crossed over his chest; "why cant we go faster, for all we know sesshomaru is ripping her from limb from limb"

Sango and miroku rolled their eyes.

Kagome whined; "sessy…I need a bathe can we stop now?" sesshomaru sighed mentally; 'I guess I should stop before this human tires out on me'

Sesshomaru stopped and said with out turning; "there is a hot spring over there, hurry up and come back here"

Kagome bowed happily; "thank you sessy"

Sesshomaru growled; "when did you start to call me that?" kagome smiled mockingly; "I don't know, but since it gets on your nerves I am guessing you don't like it?"

Kagome got her bathe stuff and walked to the springs.

Kagome got in and sighed; "man…that sesshomaru is a pain in the butt" kagome went under water; when she came back up sesshomaru was standing right there.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kagome screamed; she dunked her body back in the water and yelled at sesshomaru; "sesshomaru! What the hell are you here when I am bathing!" sesshomaru smirked; "I am here because you did not come back right away" kagome huffed; "I do have personal time you know…Stupid baka" kagome went to the side of the springs away from sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru said smirking; "I also came here to join you" kagome would of fallen over if she wasn't in the water. "What! No way are you going to join me, no way!" kagome looked away fast when he started to get undressed.

"You damn youkai…don't have any manners" sesshomaru got in and went over to her; "this sesshomaru has manners…but my stupid half brother does not"

Kagome blushed; she backed up only to find she was cornered by sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru seen that she tried to get away but couldn't; he smirked again; "I believe you don't feel comfortable?" kagome nodded absently; "I want to get out but you are here" sesshomaru snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her close.

Kagome gasped when her body touched his; "sesshomaru…what do you really want from me?" sesshomaru bent his head down and whispered in her ear; "I want…" sesshomaru pulled his head back and got out.

'Damn she's in heat now' kagome looked at him confused. She touched the spot were his breath touched her ear.

Kagome got out and got dressed.

When she got back to camp sesshomaru was no were to be seen.

Kagome sat down and got some food out. She heard something in front of her; she looked up to see a Komodo dragon demon looking at her hungrily.

He said in a snake like voice; "what a joy to find a powerful miko, untouched…and in heat" kagome followed his gaze to her breast.

Kagome pulled her arms around her and said; "what do you mean?' kagome was pushed on the ground by the demon. "You shall bare my children and raise them…yes I think I will keep you alive"

Kagome shut her eyes. 'Great…I am going to be raped by a demon…and a lizard at that!' kagome heard the demon scream.

She opened her eyes, she seen sesshomaru standing in front of her.

Kagome smiled with relief; "sesshomaru…" kagome past out.

Sesshomaru sighed and picked her up, he was dizzy with her smell. 'Damn why did she have to pick the time to be in heat now'

Sesshomaru decided to use his youki cloud. He shot up in the air and floated over lakes, and trees.

Kagome woke up in a strange bed.

She looked up and looked around. The room was decorated in western and eastern style stuff. She got up and opened a closet; there were kimonos that had dogs on them and some of them plain kimonos.

Kagome closed it and walked to the door; she was about to open it when sesshomaru opened it himself.

Kagome looked up in surprise; "sesshomaru were are we?"

He picked her up and said while carrying her to the bed; "we are at my castle, and you need to stay in bed" sesshomaru placed her in the bed and covered her up.

Kagome thought confusedly; 'why is he being so nice? And why is he looking at me that way?' kagome shrugged and laid down.

"I will send a servant in to bring food in a little bit" kagome nodded and closed her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kagome woke up some time in the night. She sat up dazed; she looked around to see hot food sitting on the bedside table.

She picked it up and looked at it; there was rice, curry, and some kind of drink.

Kagome ate it all. Kagome got up and looked out the window, the sun was just rising.

She sighed and went to the closet; she got out a white kimono with black roses on them.

Kagome put it on and decided to explore the castle for a little bit. kagome walked into a room; there she saw a little girl, around the age 8.

She looked up and smiled at her; "hi, rin's name is rin what's yours?" kagome smiled and said; "my name is kagome, nice to meet you rin"

Rin ran up to her and said happily; "rin thinks you are pretty, are you going to be rin's new mommy?" kagome frowned slightly; "I-I-I don't know" rin smiled and said; "will you play with rin?"

Kagome nodded, "sure I will play with rin" rin grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the room. Kagome looked around and she thought she seen sesshomaru in one room.

Kagome and rin were in the garden when sesshomaru came and sat down on a bench.

Kagome looked at him and frowned. Rin seen kagome frown, she looked in the direction she was looking to see lord sesshomaru sitting on a bench.

"Lord sesshomaru!" rin ran over to him, "lord sesshomaru is kagome going to be my new mommy?" kagome shot her head up and looked at sesshomaru with daring eyes.

"I don't know rin" sesshomaru said with an emotionless voice.

Rin frowned, she ran over to kagome and said; "come on kagome let's play" kagome smiled and nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kagome plopped on her bed; "whew, that little girl knows how to tire someone out" kagome sat up. She got her bathing supplies and headed for the springs.

She opened the door and seen sesshomaru sitting with his back to her; she ducked back and watched from the corner of the door.

'Why is he just sitting there, and when will he get out so I can bathe?' kagome thought.

Sesshomaru heard kagome in the doorway; he smirked, 'well if she wants to peek at my, then I will show her something to peek at' sesshomaru stood up his butt showing.

Kagome gasped making sesshomaru smirk even more; 'what is he doing?' kagome leaned in a little more; 'he does have a nice ass; what! Bad, kagome, bad' kagome seen him turn around to get his clothes.

Sesshomaru smirked; kagome was in the doorway peeking in.

Kagome fell down while moving away from the door. 'What was that about, he knew I was there, but he showed me his butt and…and… I don't even want to think about it!' when kagome got in her room and locked it she was blushing very much.

Sesshomaru got dressed and walked towards his chambers; 'so…she got a good peek.'

'Yea, you know you liked it'

'No I didn't I was merely testing her'

'Right, and I am Santa Claus'

'Who are you?'

'I am you'

'Whatever'

'Now emit that you liked it' sesshomaru growled at him self; 'I did not like it and that's the truth'

His little voice person did a tisk tisk; 'I didn't want to do this'

Sesshomaru seen kagome naked in his bed; 'what the hell?'

'Emit it'

'Fine I liked it…maybe even loved it'

'There now was that so hard?'

"Um…milord? Are you ok?"

Sesshomaru was taken out of his trance when Jaken talked; "why are you in my chambers jaken?"

Jaken whimpered and said squeaking; "that stupid excuse for a human wants you, she said that if I didn't get you she will beat me"

Sesshomaru brushed past him.

Jaken mumbled and went.

Sesshomaru knocked on kagomes door; he heard her shuffling and putting things away.

A minute later she opened the door; he gaped at her; she was in a silky light blue kimono with a crescent moon embroidered on the right shoulder, and she had a silver obi.

Kagome smiled and said; "I was trying on the kimono's in the closet" kagome blushed prettily.

Sesshomaru said; "what do you want?" kagome remembered that she wanted him to do something.

"Um…yea…I wanted you to…" sesshomaru raised a eyebrow; "I cant remember"

Sesshomaru fell down; (anime style) he composed himself.

Kagome blushed again; "I think I wanted you to do…oh yea! I wanted you to try on a kimono for me, since you are about my size" sesshomaru gaped and said; "no way, they are girl kimono's not guys, I will not"

An hour later sesshomaru was in a satin red kimono; "how did I get my self into this?"

Kagome giggled; "see rin he does fit" sesshomaru tensed; "you mean that this was set up?"

Kagome giggled; "rin thought that sesshomaru-sama would not fit, so I took jaken and said to him to get you, he was like 'I will not do anything so lowly for a human wench' so I was like 'if you don't I will hit you until you are unconscious' so he went to you and got you, when you came I had to hide rin; when I opened the door I knew you would look at the kimono I was wearing; and I knew you would react to the kimono idea so I did what I had to do; I act my sexiest"

By the point kagome got done sesshomaru was steaming.

'How dare her act that way to me! I will not let this pass' sesshomaru sent rin out of the room; when he had locked the door he turned to a fear stricken kagome; he walked over to her slowly; kagome backed up until she was touching the wall. Sesshomaru walked over to her and put one arm by her head and the other on the other side.

"You disobeyed my orders, you dressed me in a girls kimono, and you tricked me; do you know that you have gotten the punishment of killing?"

Kagome looked at him scared; "but…I will not kill you I will do a much worst punishment…you will bathe me, tomorrow night at 7:00"

Kagome sighed but then tensed again when sesshomaru leaned down and caressed her neck; "I will be expecting it"

With that he was gone, leaving a breath taken kagome.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kagome paced her room; 'how can I bathe him when I love inuyasha, well at least I think I love inuyasha; do I love sesshomaru more? Kagome! Stop'

'But you know you like him, and you know he likes you'

'Who are you?'

'Sesshomaru did this to, I am you'

'Why were you in sesshomaru's head when you are me?'

'Never mind that, what I want to say is that you like him and you know he likes you'

'I don't know, hey if you know he likes me then tell me if he DOES like me?'

'Cant'

Why not?'

'Because I made a packed with sesshomaru'

'Huh, fine I like him yes'

'Good'

Kagome sighed; "well I better get my bathe done before tomorrow" that night kagome didn't eat supper; sesshomaru had sent one of his servants to bring kagome some food.

Kagome gladly accepted the food.

The next day kagome dreaded 7:00, 'how do I get into these stuff?'

'You cant help it'

'I wasn't talking to you'

'So'

'Leave'

'Going, going'

Sesshomaru walked down the corridors when he heard that voice again; 'why do you keep coming up?'

'Kagome really likes you'

'What!'

'I spoke to kagome'

'How did you do that, you are my little voice aren't you?'

'Never mind'

That night sesshomaru got in the spring waiting for kagome.

Kagome sighed hesitantly; "I really don't want to do this"

Kagome stood in front of the springs door; 'please let him not be in there please'

Kagome closed her eyes and just stood there, until she heard the door open.

There, in the doorway, stood a naked sesshomaru.

Kagome gasped and covered her eyes; "please put something on sessy!" sesshomaru rolled his eyes; "come, it is time"

Kagome opened her eyes to see him back in the water.

Kagome sighed; she took off her clothes and got in.

Sesshomaru gasped when he seen what she was wearing; it was a blue top and bottom outfit.

Kagome sat next to sesshomaru; she said in a small voice; "can you please dunk your head under the water so I can put some shampoo in your hair?"

Sesshomaru obeyed. When he came back up kagome had shampoo in her hand.

She started to massage the shampoo in his hair when she started to think; 'I never really felt his hair before; it is so smooth, damn I want his hair' kagome was taken out of her daze when she heard sesshomaru start purring; she laughed.

"What is so funny?" kagome stopped and said; "your purring" kagome told him to dunk his head again.

She conditioned and rinsed again. Kagome grabbed the soup and stopped.

"What is wrong?" kagome shook her head; "nothing."

Kagome started on his back; when she was done she went in front of him.

She looked at him and blushed; she started to rub the soup on his chest.

Kagome stopped when it got to the water; sesshomaru seen this and grabbed her hand.

He dragged it along his waste and thighs. Kagome didn't take her eyes off him all the while.

Kagome gasped when she felt his member brush against her hand; 'what is he doing to me?'

Sesshomaru smirked; he let go of her hand, he then pulled her on his lap.

Kagome felt her body against his member; she blushed.

"Why do you blush kagome?" kagome bowed her head.

Kagome felt him lean into her; "what do you think of your punishment kagome?"

"I-I-I-I don't know"

Sesshomaru trailed his hand along her back; he felt a strap that connected the whole thing.

Sesshomaru brought his other hand up and undid the strap.

Kagome gasped when her top fell off.

She pulled her hands up around so her breast weren't showing,

Sesshomaru smirked; he grabbed her wrists and pulled them down, Kagome tried to struggle away but couldn't.

Sesshomaru positioned kagome so she was straddling him.

Kagome looked down embarrassed, she felt him place a hand on her breast, but she didn't look up.

Kagome had to hold back a moan as his member rubbed against her.

Sesshomaru seen her hold back, he said softly; "kagome you want this don't you?"

Kagome shot her head up; "what are you talking about? I-I really don't know"

Kagome felt him kiss her neck. She straightened up and put her hands on his shoulders.

Kagome got up and got dressed.

Sesshomaru growled; "I did not dismiss you" kagome shot him a apologetic glare; "I am sorry but I really don't care right now!" with that she left.

Kagome stomped in her room.

"With all the nerve he has, he had to get me aroused.

Kagome through herself on the bed.

Kagome soon fell asleep, when she was fully asleep sesshomaru walked in the room watching her.

The next day kagome woke up to have a headache.

She turned over to find a sesshomaru lying next to her. She was about to scream and get up when a hand came over her mouth.

"Do not scream" kagome watched as sesshomaru let go of her mouth. Sesshomaru got up and leaned over her.

"Sesshomaru why are you doing this?" sesshomaru smirked when she said this.

"I want you kagome"

Kagome blushed; "well I don't want you" sesshomaru was taken back; 'all girls want me, and I was told that she liked me.'

He was interrupted by kagome; "you are handsome and attractive, but…I don't know"

Kagome pushed a stunned sesshomaru off her. She said; "I just want to be left alone right now."

Inuyasha sighed; he had been looking for kagome all around the western lands, the only place were he didn't look is sesshomaru's castle.

'No! He would not take kagome to the castle, she is a human for gods sake'

Inuyasha turned around and said to sango and miroku; "sango! Miroku! We are going to sesshomaru's castle now!"

Sango and miroku looked at him with stunned faces; "but sesshomaru would not take kagome to the castle" sango said with confusion.

"I know that's what I thought, but we must since we cant find her"

Sango and miroku nodded, shippou just stared confused.

That night kagome cried; 'why is he doing this, I don't want to be hurt again really' Soon she cried her self to sleep.

Sesshomaru sighed uncontrollably; "why does she not want me? She even said that I was handsome and attractive, so why not…it must be that damn hanyou" sesshomaru thought out loud.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kagome woke up at dawn. 'Man I am starving' kagome got dressed in a pink kimono with stars on it; it had a white obi.

She walked into the dining hall and sat in a chair next to rins.

Soon rin and sesshomaru came in the room; 'why did he have to come now?' kagome sighed.

Sesshomaru seen kagome and thought, 'why did she have to be here now?' he also sighed.

After kagome and rin ate they went into the garden.

"Kagome-sama? Why are you ignoring sessy?" kagome looked up from her flower crown, "it has to do with me and him, I don't think you should be caught up in it so it is best not to ask" rin smiled and nodded.

Sesshomaru paced his room; 'should I go talk to her? Should I tell her I'm sorry? Damn…this is hard'

'Want me to ask?'

'Kagome wont listen to you'

'She will'

Sesshomaru sighed; 'fine but be nice'

'I am always nice'

Sesshomaru laid down and was soon asleep. 'Kagome, sesshomaru is sorry please talk to him'

'Why should I he is a hentai demon'

'No he isn't he just love's you'

'I don't care, I don't love him'

Kagome seen sesshomaru naked in her mind; she blushed at the magnificent sight.

'Now tell me you like him; you blushed, so you like him naked'

'Fine I like him, but he isn't for me, inuyasha is'

'No he isn't kagome, inuyasha called you a wench, and a pathetic human, sesshomaru doesn't do that he loves you'

Kagome sighed in her mind; 'I know' kagome opened her eyes to be met with big brown ones.

"Kagome-sama why are you talking to your self?"

Kagome shook her head; "its nothing; jaken! Watch rin please"

Kagome got up and walked in side, she stood out side sesshomaru's studies. 'What if he wont forgive me? What if he thinks I want to be with him?'

Sesshomaru opened the door to find kagome. "oh…sesshomaru, can I talk to you please?"

Sesshomaru stood to the side so kagome could go in. kagome looked around; it was western styled; it had a lot of books and had a desk in the middle of the room.

"Why are you here kagome?' kagome was taken back by his soft voice; "um…I wanted to say I was sorry, I don't like you in that way, I like inuyasha not you"

Kagome looked him in the eyes, she thought she seen rejection by could not be sure.

"I am really sorry sesshomaru" kagome was about to walk out of the room when sesshomaru pulled her close to his hard chest.

"I love you kagome…but if you don't love me I will wait"

Kagome sighed with relief. 'What are you doing you know you like him tell him!"

'No! I like it this way'

'Fine I will do it for you'

'No! if I wanted you to take control of me I would of let you a long time ago'

'Fine but you are missing a good chance to lose your virginity'

'Shut-up!'

'Fine'

kagome looked up and smiled; "I do like you sesshomaru…just not the way you like me"

Kagome walked out with tears in her eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Solaria, it mean's that they are meant to be together, I didn't explain it in future chapters but I mean's that they are for each other, and only for each other, I hope that explains the tiny voice in there head; oh and the voice kinda has a mind of it's own, something I thought would be good, well enjoy) it might not make since when you read this story.

Sesshomaru sat down; 'why did she say sorry? But when I left I smelt tears, why would she be crying?'

Kagome walked in her room and started to pack.

"I have to leave or else I will fall for sesshomaru and I will hurt inuyasha."

Kagome was about to leave the room to tell rin bye when sesshomaru came in.

"Why are you packing?" kagome looked down and blushed; "I don't want to hurt anymore so I am leaving, plus inuyasha will be looking for me so I am going back to him"

Sesshomaru sighed; he walked up to kagome and kissed her. Kagome gasped and pulled away; "don't please"

Kagome brushed past him and left.

Kagome was walking out of the gate when inuyasha, sango, miroku, and shippou came up.

"Mommy!" shippou landed on kagome and gave her a big hug.

Kagome smiled a little bit; "hey guys how did you find me?" inuyasha pushed past miroku and sango and ran up to kagome; he placed shippou on the ground and embraced kagome lovingly.

"Inuyasha…" kagome relaxed.

"Kagome I have been looking for you all over the place; I missed you" inuyasha added that last part softly. Kagome smiled again.

Sesshomaru watched inuyasha and kagome hug; then inuyasha did something that boiled his blood…he kissed her.

Kagome gasped as inuyasha kissed her; but she soon fell in to his arms; inuyasha wrapped one arm around her waist and placed one on her head. He pushed her head so he could deepen the kiss.

When inuyasha pulled back, kagome had her eyes closed and she had a faint blush on her cheeks.

Kagome and the gang started away from sesshomaru's castle.

Rin ran up to kagome and said sadly; "kagome is going away with out saying bye to rin!"

Kagome bent down and smiled at her; "bye rin, I hope I see you again" rin smiled; she jumped on kagome bringing her arms around her neck when kagome pulled rin off her, rin was crying.

"I am sorry rin I have to go"

Rin nodded; "I hope to see you soon to kagome-sama" kagome smiled. After that they headed out again.

Kagome was thinking to herself when inuyasha's voice cut through.

"Kagome are you ok?" kagome shook her head; "yea I am ok just thinking"

"Doesn't look like you were, you were surrounded by pinkish bluish light"

Kagome looked at him; "but I am not now, am I?"

Inuyasha shook his head no.

Kagome smiled; "then we should not think about it." The gang made camp by a hot springs; the way kagome liked it. After kagome had her bath and talked to the others, she and them went to sleep.

Kagome woke up in the middle of the night; she missed the big and soft bed. She got up and walked away from the hot springs.

Kagome sat on the soft grass; she looked up to see thousands of tiny stars; she sighed and lied down.

Kagome had dozed off when a familiar voice called her name; she looked up to see sesshomaru's golden eyes.

Kagome sat up and glared; "why are you here?" sesshomaru sat down and said in a soft voice; "I wanted to see you is that ok, plus I didn't like the way HE kissed you"

Kagome did a inuyasha like feh; "its none of your business; although inuyasha is a bad kisser and you are the best" kagome added with her head bowed.

Sesshomaru smirked; "so you think I am a better kisser, eh"

Kagome blushed; "yea but you are my friend" sesshomaru's hopes died.

When kagome got back to the camp everyone was up. Inuyasha landed next to her and said rudely; "you smell like my damn brother" kagome just nodded and said; "well I was at his house for a long time so I suspect that I will smell like him for a while"

Inuyasha ran in front of her and took hold of her wrist.

Kagome looked at him shocked; but inuyasha was holding her wrist gentling, not like he use to when he would want answers from her.

He pulled her away from the others; when they were in an clear meadow inuyasha stopped.

He looked at kagome lovingly; kagome blushed.

"Kagome…I…um…I wanted to ask you something"

Kagome smiled and said; "what is it inuyasha" the way kagome said 'inuyasha' made his hair stick on end.

"Um…I was wondering if you would be…my…my…my mate" kagome looked at him shocked; "why do you want to be my mate?"

"I love you kagome" kagome smiled and hugged him. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her. When inuyasha pulled back he saw tears in her eyes.

"Kagome what's wrong" kagome smiled and said; "inuyasha I cant be your mate, I just cant…not right now at least"

He let go of her and lowered his head; "ok…"

Inuyasha ran off leaving a flustered kagome. Sesshomaru had been watching the whole thing.

"Sesshomaru…I know you were listening to use, come out"

Sesshomaru came out smirking; "you are very wise kagome, you sinced me"

Kagome gave him a yea-yea-I-know look.

Kagome walked back to camp with sesshomaru; when they were almost there kagome said bye to sesshomaru and walked the rest of the way alone.

Sesshomaru watched his; soon-to-be-mate, walk off.

'She is perfect' he thought as he walked away.

'She does like you as a mate sesshomaru'

'I know, but I don't want to rush her'

Kagome walked into camp; inuyasha was nowhere to be seen. She sat down by the fire and sighed sadly; "why did I get myself into this?"

"You didn't have a choice" kagome looked up to see sango sitting on the other side of the fire.

"Sango, I didn't notice you were there"

Sango smiled and said; "its ok, but you do love sesshomaru" kagome looked at her and blushed.

"Y-yea so" sango giggled; "well why did you rejected him?"

Kagome shook her head; "I don't want to be hurt; inuyasha has done that enough, sango, did you know inuyasha had the nerve to ask me to be his mate?"

Sango looked at her surprised; "inuyasha…the one we know?"

Kagome nodded; "I know I was shocked to"

When inuyasha came back the rest were sleeping even kagome.

He walked up to her, she had her mouth parted slightly, and her hands were under her chin. Inuyasha hopped in the tree that kagome was sleeping under. Inuyasha soon fell asleep.

Kagome woke up before anyone else; she woke shippou up, got dressed, and headed to sesshomaru's castle.

"Mommy, were are we going?" kagome picked him up and said softly; "we are going to sesshomaru's castle for a little bit" shippou nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Kagome and shippou had stopped to make camp. Kagome took her bow and arrows and went to get a deer, whe she came back she was dragging a doe.

Kagome heated it up on the fire and shippou and kagome ate it. After they ate kagome explained that she was going to be with sesshomaru is because inuyasha is to mean, and she could not face him right now.

Shippou nodded and agreed. After they talked awhile they fell asleep. Kagome woke up with shippou on top of her stomach.

Kagome gently took shippou off her; she laid him on the ground in the sleeping bag. Kagome took the rest of the meat out and ate it; she still had ramin so shippou can eat it.

Shippou woke up of the cold; he then realized kagome was not there, he look up looking around, he seen kagome sitting by the fire.

Shippou got up and said; "how much long is this journey going to take mommy?"

Kagome looked up to see shippou awake; "shippou, I didn't know you were awake, I made some ramin for you; by tonight we will be there"

Shippou nodded and took the ramin happily.

Kagome packed up her stuff and picked up shippou, kagome place shippou on her shoulder and started to walk.

About half an hour later sesshomaru's palace could be seen a mile away. Kagome sighed; "well we haven't ran into any demon so we are lucky" right after she said that a lizard demon came out of the bushes.

Kagome sighed again; "spoke to soon, shippou can you get off my shoulder so I can kill this demon?" shippou nodded.

The demon said; "ah, a human miko caring for a demon kitshune that is surprising; you are well to be my mate" kagome did a sesshomaru like glare; "I am really fed up with demon telling me that I am going to be there mate or asking me, so do me a favor so I don't have to kill you…leave me and my pup alone!"

The demon laughed; "what spirit you have young miko, no, you are no ordinary miko…you are the legendary miko"

Kagome lowered her bow: "what do you mean legendary miko?"

The demon laughed again; "of course, the legendary miko got her memory washed out so she would not remember, you are a miko with demon power, if you turned demon, you would be the most powerful demon miko alive"

"Are you done yet, I want to leave, without killing you" the demon bowed; "I will let you go for now, as I can see you are heading for lord sesshomaru's castle" kagome bowed to.

"Fine, nice to meet you." kagome said tonelessly; the demon left, shippou hopped on kagomes shoulder and they started to for his palace again.By mid afternoon they arrived at sesshomaru's palace. Kagome walked in the gate, only to be stopped by one of his guards.

When the cat demon realized it was kagome he bowed; "I am sorry your grace, I didn't realize it was you" kagome smiled at him; "its ok, I was not planning on returning, but I had to since…never mind, where is sesshomaru?"

The cat demon straightened up and said; "he is out, but you can stay here if you want" kagome smiled and walked on.

Kagome walked in to be met by servants she was friends with.

"Kagome, we are so pleased you have returned, can we do anything for you?"

kagome smiled; "can you take my bags and shippou, my bags in my room, and shippou in the dining hall for something to eat" one servant took bags, and a female kitshune took shippou, shippou looked at the female with plesure, sense he was also a kitshune.

Kagome went to the springs and got undressed; she slipped in and took her bath.

After she was done she went to check up on shippou; to her surprise rin was there. Kagome walked over to her and said; "rin I am back" rin spun around and smiled broadly up at her; "kagome-sama, you are back!" kagome nodded she seen shippou being lead by the female kitshune over to play with rin.

Rin looked at shippou with interest; "hi rin's name is rin what's yours"

Kagome watched as the two played with each other; thenshe went inside.

She was just wondering when she seen sesshomaru's room.

'I wonder if his room is just like mine?'

'Go on you know you want to'

'Yea your right'

Kagome opened the door; she gasped when she seen her room. There was a bed that was raised off the ground, there was a window that was so big that 5 sesshomaru's could fit into it, there was a rug on the ground with red, blue, and black colors on it.

Kagome could not believe it, it was so perfect, so sesshomaru.

Kagome jumped when someone called her name; she turned around to sesshomaru standing in the doorway.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Kagome gasped; 'why didn't I since him coming?' kagome blushed and said shyly; "sorry, I was walking by and I seen your room, I never came in here so I opened your room" sesshomaru just walked over to her and said; "why are you here?" kagome looked up and said; "inuyasha asked me to be his mate, I just couldn't take it, so I came here" kagome just remembering added; "I also ran into a lizard demon that said he wanted me as his mate because I was the legendary miko…what's that all about?"

Sesshomaru sat down and said; "there is a story, I will tell you"

**_Story _**

**_A miko that was as strong as a demon but as loving as a human, roamed the earth for hundreds of years, one night she came a pone a demon that was strong, she held up her bow and arrow._**

**_The demon swiped at her, the miko called chiyoko meaning child of a thousand generations._**

**_She shot her arrow, but nothing happened to the demon, the demon caught her in his hands and said to her 'you shall die tonight' and with that he crushed her. But before he did that she put a spell on herself, 'I shall come back and live stronger and more powerful, and if my later self decides to wed a demon, I will becomes as strong as the strongest demon, I shall be the strongest person and demon in the world! a thousand years from now I shall return'_**

**_End of story_**

Kagome looked at sesshomaru shocked; "you are the strong miko who was killed, you are chiyoko"

Kagome sat down; "but I'm not strong, I cant do anything" sesshomaru went over to her and said softly; "this is why I want you kagome, that and your beauty and happiness, its all so lustful"

Kagome smiled; "thanks sesshomaru" sesshomaru wrapped his arms around kagome bringing her close to him.

Kagome relaxed in his arms. 'Why do I feel so right in his arms?'

Sesshomaru felt her relax; he said softly; "I know you don't want to mate me but…" kagome lifted her finger to his lips; "I love you sesshomaru…I know that now"

Kagome brought her head up and kissed him on the lips.

Sesshomaru brought her closer. Kagome leaned back and smiled at him; "I love you sesshomaru." Sesshomaru was so happy, but he would not bed her now, later.

Kagome went to find shippou and rin; she took them to get cleaned up so they could eat.

Kagome's chair was now seated by sesshomaru's; kagome watch him take his seat then said to him; "what am I going to do about my 'hidden' miko power's?"

Sesshomaru looked at her and said; "we will talk about that later" kagome nodded.

After supper kagome took the kids to there room. Shippou insisted that he went with the female kitshune. Kagome let him go, but she took rin to her room to gte ready for bed.

"Rin, I shall be your new mommy" rin cried out with happiness; she flung her self on her; "rin is happy kagome, I mean mommy" kagome hugged her then put her to bed.

Kagome hesitated to knock on sesshomaru's door; "should I just walked in our knock?" kagome didn't need a answer; sesshomaru opened the door and said; "this room is yours now to, so you can just walk in" kagome smiled and walked in.

"Sesshomaru what will I do about this mi…" kagome was stopped in mid sentence when sesshomaru kissed her passionately; kagome flung her arms up and wrapped them around his neck; sesshomaru nibbled at her bottom lip then licked it, kagome got the idea and opened her mouth so her could deepen the kiss.

After they broke apart to get some air, sesshomaru picked up kagome and sat on the bed with her on his lap.

"You will become demon after I mate you kagome" kagome smiled at him and ran her hand down his chest; "you are my demon love, I might be more powerful when I mate you, but I am already at your peek of strength" kagome said mockingly.

"you will be a truly well demoness" sesshomaru said smirking; kagome looked at him pretending to be hurt; "fluffy, that hurt you think I am going to be better as a demoness then a human? That hurts" sesshomaru nuzzled her neck; "that's not what I meant, my love" sesshomaru came up smiling; kagome was shocked; 'he's smiling! That's rare. But it is so handsome on his pale face, I hope I see more of these rare smiles' kagome smiled back; "your smile is very attractive" kagome leaned forward and kissed him.

Kagome walked out of sesshomaru's room, and walked back to her own; kagome got her pjs on and went to bed.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

In the morning dress ladys were at her door; "um…why are you here?" one of her friends said happily; "milord sent us to help you get ready" kagome looked at her; "for what; she looked at her mysteriously; "for your mating ceremony" kagome gaped; 'there's a mating ceremony!'she nodded,kagome moved away so they could walk in.

One of the girls had a kimono that was beautiful; it had a star embroidered on oneshoulder, a crescent moon on the other, it was shades of blue, light blue shy blue baby blue; all the blues; it also had a female on the back of it; and she was naked.

Kagome stared at the back of the kimono; "why is she naked?" one servant took it away from her and said; "It means that you will reveal yourself to your mate" kagome nodded;

One servant did her hair in a bun and had chopsticks in it, one did her face with some kind of past, and the other helped her get into the kimono.

When she was done kagome looked into the mirror; there she stood, in the kimono; her face had a crescent moon on her forehead, her lips were very red, and her eyes had red eye shadow.

Kagome turned around to the servants and smiled happily; "thank you very much I love how I look" they bowed and went away.

Not long after jaken came to get her; he pulled her out of the palace and into a cave he said; "sesshomaru with be here very soon wench" kagome glared; "I don't think you should talk that way about your new mistress" jaken mumbled something about 'sesshomaru being dumb witted for choosing a human mate.

Kagome hit him in the head; "I heard that" jaken bowed in apology then scampered away.

An hour later sesshomaru came in a white kimono that had a naked male on the back. Kagome smiled.

Sesshomaru felt his breath catch in his throat, 'she looks beautiful, her lips look so delicious' kagome got up and said; "so what does this have to do about mating?" sesshomaru picked her up and carried her to the back of the cave; kagome was wondering when this cave would end, she then gasped when she seen a fur pallet, candles, and other stuff she could not describe.

Sesshomaru put her down on the fur and said; "get undressed" kagome frowned; "cant we do this in the castle, some one might be watching" sesshomaru repeated; "get undressed" kagome did as she was told.

Sesshomaru watched all the while with lustful eyes.

"it is common for the other mate to watch while they get undressed, I watched you now watch me" kagome watched in wonder as sesshomaru started to get undressed, rather slowly.

'Wow he has a great chest, and he's huge' (forgive me but it didn't sound right for her to just say that one part)

After sesshomaru was done undressing sesshomaru said; "nowone of ushas to lay down and the other feeds the other" kagome nodded.

Sesshomaru fed kagome first; he unpacked the basket he brought with him; there was curry, some kind of drink that looked a lot like blood, and some dessert stuff.

Kagome lay down and waited while he got the stuff ready.

After sesshomaru fed kagome, kagome got up and sesshomaru laid down, kagome fed him.

After that sesshomaru said; "now we got to go to a outside hot springs, and wash each other, we cant wash our selves." Kagome grabbed his arm and smiled.

Kagome and sesshomaru got in to the warm but soothing hot springs. Kagome brought her washing supplies. She washed his hair and body trailing over his member. Kagome smirked when sesshomaru tensed with pleasure.

After she washed him, he washed her, he slowly washed her body, he stopped at her woman hood but trailed back up in a matter of seconds. After they were done they headed back for the cave.

Sesshomaru said; "now I will take you, after that I have to get a kimono just like mine, but with blue coloring" kagome lay down and waited, for it being her first time.

Sesshomaru got on top of her and clasped one of her breast in his mouth, kagome couldn't help but moan, while he stuck his fingers in her.

Inuyasha ran while sango and miroku rid on kilala.

"Inuyasha! Kagome went by herself she didn't get kidnapped again I know that" sango said trying not to get him more upset.

"Kagomes sent is coming from a cave. Inuyasha ran right into the cave and gasped at the site he seen; there sesshomaru was on kagome, thrusting into her with his demon speed.

Kagome gasped as she reached the top of her peek, sesshomaru growled in pleasure, while kagome screamed his name.

Miroku was watching with pleasure in his eyes, sango seen and smacked him in the face. Kagome opened her eyes to see inuyasha, sango, and a perverted monk named miroku.

Kagome's eyes went wide when she seen the anger and betrayal in his eyes.

Sesshomaru seen fear in her eyes as she looked past him, he turned around to find inuyasha and the humans staring at them.

"Little brother, are you mad that I got to her first?" inuyasha fell to his knee's in sorrow; "k-kagome why? I thought you loved me" kagome was crying; "inuyasha, I am sorry, but ever since I met sesshomaru, I had a passion for him"

Kagome seen a single tear run down inuyasha's face, "I am sorry" kagome repeated.

She got dressed and ran over to inuyasha; she pulled him to her and held him close; inuyasha hugged her back and whispered in her ear; "kagome, I love you with all my heart, you knew that to, why did you betray me?"

Kagome said; "I DID love you inuyasha, but I felt feelings for sesshomaru I never felt for you, I think I loved you as a friend and big brother not a lover" inuyasha nodded with sorrow.

After that little drama scène kagome told inuyasha and her friends that she was the legendry miko, and she told them the story , she said; "and if I mate a demon I will be more powerful than a demon on the world…and also I would become demon on the third day I am mated and be big with child"

Inuyasha gaped at this last remark; "you…baring his child!" inuyasha said while pointing at sesshomaru.

Kagome nodded; "and inuyasha…sit!" never walk in on the mating ceremony again!" inuyasha just lay there doing nothing.

After they all went back to the castle, kagome moved her stuff to sesshomaru's room, now hers and sesshomaru's room.

Kagome plopped down on the bed sighing; "that was fun lets do it again some time" kagome said sarcastically.

Sesshomaru smiled his rare smile; "yes I also would like that" kagome smiled; they walked into the dining hall to find all his woman servants around inuyasha all with dreamy looks in there eyes.

Kagome bit back on laughing. Kagome walked over to them and said trying not to laugh; "I think sir inuyasha would like to eat now" all the ladys looked at inuyasha then raced to the kitchen to bring him food first.

Inuyasha glared; "what are you laughing at bitch" kagome started to laugh as they ran for the kitchen; "oh nothing…sit! Don't call me bitch, you call me lady kagome for now on, or just kagome is better" inuyasha grumbled.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The next morning sesshomaru was looking at kagome in clear shock. Kagome gave him a confused look. She walked over to the wall size mirror and almost screamed; she had on a white dress, that had slits in the sleeves, showing off her figure, and her hair was as long as her, it was pink with ink black highlights in her hair, she had one pink and one black stripe across her face, her claws were black, the same as the tear drop on her forehead.

Kagome turned to the shocked sesshomaru and said; "this is what I look like in demon form!" sesshomaru nodded slowly 'but it is only the second day of use being mates?' kagome thought, and by the looks on sesshomaru's face he was thinking the same thing.

After she got dressed sesshomaru took her to his training place to help her with her power. Kagome closed her eyes and concentrated, she pictured sesshomaru on the ground, her pining him and kissing him.

Sesshomaru was taken back when she charged at him, he dodged her first attack, but was not so lucky with the second, she pushed him back, he hit the wall, but not so hard and was on the ground pinned. Kagome opened her eyes and gasped; "how did you get under me?" sesshomaru smirked; "you had your eyes opened you should know" kagome shook her head; "if I did this then I didn't remember; I had my eyes closed thinking of getting you pinned on the ground, and when I made to open them I could only see blurs" sesshomaru said; "you have no control over your powers, but if you think of something it will do what you want" kagome smiled, and like in her mind she kissed him passionately.

Kagome practiced on some of her miko power; sesshomaru was surprised that she could take down 40 targets in a row with out missing one.

"Very good kagome, now try with you demon power" kagome closed her eyes and pictured a huge explosion and all of the targets being torn to shreds; kagome opened her eyes and seen the blur of the explosion.

Sesshomaru looked at kagomes eyes; they were glowing white, "kagome very good, I think you know what you are doing, now I have to teach you with you miko powers" kagome smiled and nodded.

Kagome sat down in her room, and closed her eyes, she felt her power swarm around her, she felt the warm light surround her body and lift her in the air, kagome opened her eyes and seen that she was in her human form.

Kagome gently landed and ran to sesshomaru; when sesshomaru sinced that kagome was coming he turned around to be met with the human kagome; "kagome what happened to you wonderful blue eyes, they are human color now" kagome said panting; "I…was…concentrating…on my miko powers…and I came out like this" sesshomaru turned her around; "it is a good disguise, but how do you get back to your demon form?" kagome shrugged; "I don't know" kagome tried to do the same thing, she concentrated on her miko powers; she was lifted into the air and was formed back into the demoness.

Kagome opened her eyes and smiled; "I like it this way much better" sesshomaru smiled.

Kagome and sesshomaru walked into the dining hall, kagome just remembered that she hadn't told inuyasha and the others that she had turned into a demon.

Kagome walked in to find all of them sitting around the table, talking.

Kagome was holding sesshomaru's hand hiding behind him a little. Inuyasha had one of the servants on his lap enjoying the way she petted his ears, kagome growled; "sit boy!" the servant fell off inuyasha and hit the ground, inuyasha fell straight to the ground.

He got back up quickly; "kagome! Were are you, I am sorry, I didn't mean to" inuyasha looked at sesshomaru, and a longed haired female behind his back.

Inuyasha smirked; "so you gave kagome up and got a demon, I should of known, but I am here for kagome, I love her very much" the female behind sesshomaru's back growled; "do not talk that way to sesshomaru!" inuyasha growled back; "and who the hell are you?" kagome growled more louder, she stepped out behind sesshomaru and said; "you don't have to know!"

Inuyasha felt his breath catch in his throat, she looked like kagome, but it was not kagome, this demoness had pink hair with ink black strips in it.

She whispered in sesshomaru's ear, he nodded.

The female walked over to inuyasha and said rubbing against him; "do you want me?"

Inuyasha was amazed, this demon was a temptress, inuyasha said; "y-yes"

She smirked; "ok come with me" inuyasha followed; kagome winked at sesshomaru, sesshomaru smiled a little.

Inuyasha was dragged into a room that looked like kagomes old room, she turned around and smiled; "well I am here for you to do anything you want so do it" inuyasha said; "but, you are so beautiful so amazing" he pushed her against the wall and placed butterfly kisses on her neck.

'I didn't count on this going to happen' kagome thought as she let out a moan.

Inuyasha slipped her kimono off; inuyasha started to kiss down her neck, while doing this, he rubbed her right breast, while he sucked on the left.

Kagome moaned as he touched her womanhood; "I-I-inuyasha…" inuyasha looked up and said; "how did you know my name?" kagome stared at him and said; "sesshomaru-sama told me" inuyasha nodded and started what he was doing.

Inuyasha laid kagome down softly and started to undress himself.

Kagome didn't watch as he undressed; 'I told sesshomaru I was going to do this so I would feel better about not mating him, but I am mating him!' inuyasha looked at her and said; "does this mean we will be mated?" kagome shook her head; "I wont be back, I was paid to do this" inuyasha sighed; "ok"

Inuyasha thrusted into her; Kagome moaned in pleasure and pain. The pain went away, and pure pleasure swept over her; kagome cried; "inuyasha!" as she went over her peek; inuyasha called her name; kagome stared wide-eyed at him; 'how did he know that it was me?' inuyasha poured into her.

Inuyasha went to the side and sighed happily; "sorry for calling the name kagome; I was thinking about a girl I love very much, I just cant stop thinking about her" inuyasha looked at her and seen tears in her eyes; "are you ok?" she shook her head and got dressed and left the room in a blink of an eye.

" What's wrong with her?" inuyasha shrugged; he got dressed and headed for the dining hall, hoping to see kagome.

Kagome ran into hers and sesshomaru's room. There she fell on the floor and cried; "why did I have to pick sesshomaru, I thought I didn't love inuyasha, but it looks like I still do" kagome cried more; she turned into a human and wiped away some tears that was on her face.

Kagome walked into the dining hall and seen inuyasha slump in his chair.

Kagome walked over to him and asked; "inuyasha what's wrong?" inuyasha looked up and smiled weakly; "kagome can I talk to you?" kagome nodded.

Kagome walked outside with inuyasha, for a while all they did was walk, until inuyasha turned to her, and kissed her; kagome was taken back, but decided to return the kiss. Inuyasha bit her bottom lip, kagome opened her mouth to let him deepen the kiss.

After inuyasha pulled away he saw kagome crying. He pulled her close and said; "I am sorry kagome, I didn't mean to" kagome shook her head; "inuyasha I still love you like a lover, but I picked sesshomaru, I wished I didn't" inuyasha was taken back by her statement but pushed it from his mind.

"Tomorrow you will turn demon, and I will see what you look like" kagome gasped; she sighed; "inuyasha I want to show you something" inuyasha pulled back.

Kagome stepped back and closed her eyes. Inuyasha watched as kagome rose into the air, her raven black hair turned pink and went as long as her body, it had ink black stripes in the hair, her face bore one pink stripe and one black, her nails turned into claws, all black, and a pure black tear drop formed on her head.

Kagome dropped to the ground and opened her eyes.

Inuyasha gaped at her; "you were…I…" kagome sighed blushing; "yes inuyasha, I did" inuyasha ran up to kagome and pulled her in; "kagome lets get away from here, I love you so much" kagome so wanted to do what he wanted but couldn't; "I am sorry inuyasha I cant I am pregnant with twins, sesshomaru's baby's" inuyasha buried his nose into the crook of her neck.

"Inuyasha…I love you, but I cant be with you" kagome pulled away from him and ran away, flying into the air on a youki cloud.

Inuyasha watched as she flew away, "kagome…"

Kagome walked into the castle and was met with sesshomaru. Kagome brushed past him and walked away. Sesshomaru was confused; "maybe she still loves inuyasha?" sesshomaru followed her.

Kagome walked into the springs and got undressed, she got in and said to sesshomaru; "I know your there sesshomaru, you don't have to hid" sesshomaru was perplexed; "how did you know I was here, I was hiding my yura" kagome sighed; "your forgetting I am a miko, and I am more powerful than neraku to and you" sesshomaru winced, he got undressed and got in; kagome was crying, he seen this when he was close enough.

Sesshomaru gathered her up in his arms; "kagome, I know you regret doing that and you fell in love with inuyasha again but I am here for you" kagome pressed her body close to his; "we are going to have twins" sesshomaru looked at her; "how do you know that?" kagome smiled; "I am pregnant" kagome then fell asleep against sesshomaru.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Kagome woke up in bed; 'sesshomaru must have placed me here' kagome got up, she then felt an arm around her; She looked over to see sesshomaru, sleeping.

Kagome smiled; 'he looks like a baby when he's sleeping' kagome thought while giving him a quick kiss in the cheek.

Kagome got off the bed and got dressed; she walked to the dining hall to find sango and inuyasha there.

'Please why did he have to be here' kagome thought while she took a seat by sango, she didn't even look at inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked behind him to see kagome, her hair trailing on the ground, and her face glowing.

Inuyasha watched as she took a seat at the far end of the table by sango. Inuyasha sighed; 'looks like she wont talk to me for a while' later on sesshomaru came and seated him self by kagome.

After breakfast kagome left by her self; inuyasha decided he would follow her.

Inuyasha walked out of the dining hall and followed her sent, he found kagome in a tree talking to some birds.

Inuyasha jumped up and said; "why are you talking to birds, kagome?" kagome looked up and said; "they are the only ones that understand me" inuyasha looked at her sympathetically; "kagome; sesshomaru, I, sango, even miroku understand your feelings, it's you that doesn't understand" kagome looked at him closely; are you sure you inuyasha?" kagome smiled; inuyasha mumbled.

Inuyasha was taken back when kagome hugged him, but he returned the hug. Kagome sat up and said; "thanks inuyasha, you're a good friend" inuyasha smiled.

Kagome jumped down and walked towards the castle, she stopped and said; "you coming?" inuyasha shook his head; "no I think I will stay her for now" kagome shrugged and walked inside.

Sesshomaru seen kagome and walked over to her, and swiped her in his arms. Kagome cried out, she smiled at sesshomaru and said; "be careful, you might hurt the twins" sesshomaru smiled.

Kagome walked around the castle with sesshomaru; "I never been to this part of the castle before, why?" sesshomaru looked at her and said; "because this was my mother's and father's side of the castle but since they are dead, I am bringing you here" kagome smiled; "its beautiful, sesshomaru" kagome hooked her arm around his.

Meanwhile a new enemy was awakening; kagome stopped; sesshomaru looked at her quizzically, kagome didn't look at him but she said; "bojeru has awakened" sesshomaru said; "who is bojeru?" kagome turned away and walked towards the front hall entrance.

Kagome walked out of the castle and started to fly on her youki cloud. Sesshomaru ran into the dining hall and said hurriedly; "kagome has gone to find this bonjeru person, we need to follow her" they nodded and followed sesshomaru out of the castle.

Sango, miroku, and inuyasha rode kilala, while sesshomaru rode his youki cloud. Kagome was flying towards the north.

Bojeru woke up and said in a soft and husky voice; "I am finally awake, I shall kill chiyoko today" he laughed but stopped when he sinced some one near by; "who is there?" neraku stepped out of the shadows and said; "bojeru, do you know what chiyoko's reincarnation looks like?" bojeru shook his head; "but I don't have to, she will come to me" he laughed again.

'Insolence demon' neraku thought while returning to the shadows.

Kagome sinced the demon, she said in a emotionless voice; "he is close" sesshomaru followed her from a distance; "she knows we are here" inuyasha, and his friends nodded.

Kagome landed and walked on; she walked into a clearing and stopped; she fell down unconscious; sesshomaru stopped behind a tree, halting the others. A demon, so tall it towered over the trees, came out of the shadows and said harshly; "so chiyoko you have come" kagome rose into the air; a woman the looked like kagome but wasn't formed out of her body; her hair grew longer than it was, and it turned pure red, her claws grew very long, and the stripes on her face turned all black, the tear drop on her forehead started to glow very brightly.

She landed and said in a soft but demanding voice; "this girl, kagome is, it? Has chosen sesshomaru, lord of the western lands as a mate, he is very powerful, it added on to my power, I am now stronger than you bojeru!" she looked up, sesshomaru gasped; her eyes were glowing red, but glowing, the stripes on her face glowed to, as the tear drop.

Sesshomaru seen bat wings form on her back. She floated up and growled; "you a unworthy demon, has killed me before, but now, I shall kill you and you shall stay dead" she charged for ward her had glowing; the demon was to slow and was hit in the shoulder, he howled in pain; chiyoko pulled back and got her arrow; the arrow glowed red, and it was pulsing.

Chiyoko let go and it hit the demon in the head; the world stopped but for chiyoko, and sesshomaru.

She turned around looking at sesshomaru. She walked over to him and said slowly; "kagome might not be back after this; I just had the spell set for, when I defeat bojeru my reincarnation will die, so you might not have her any more; but there is a way for her to stay the most strongest demon in the world; if you, kiss her, while cutting your palm, and hers, and put them together for bondage for life, do you understand?" sesshomaru nodded.

The world started to move again, bojeru, howled when the arrow hit him in the head; he stopped in mid movement, his eyes wide, and his mouth open in a silent scream, he put his hands up to his head and fell down, his body disappearing from the earth.


	13. Chapter 13

hey people, this is the last chapter, but there will be a sequal, its called **_the family _**so i think you would like this last chapter very much.

Chapter 13

Chiyoko, turned around and said softly; "sesshomaru, kagome loves you very much, the twins are already born, when I am gone they will be sitting on the ground by kagomes body, sesshomaru, kagome will never leave your side" with that she was gone, and in her place was a very longed haired kagome laying on the ground and a baby girl, and a baby boy sitting on the ground crying.

Sesshomaru and sango walked up to a baby and picked one up each.

Sesshomaru kneeled down by kagomes limp body; sesshomaru had tears in his eyes, and one went rolling down his face.

"No way is he crying, and for a stupid girl!" sango hit inuyasha on the head very hard; "inuyasha this is his mate he loves her, and you are criticizing them now! You are so immature" sesshomaru picked her up, he cut a long slash on the bottom of her palm, and his, and he kissed her passionately, while holding their bleeding hands together.

When sesshomaru pulled back, kagome was still limp, more tears started down his face; one fell on kagomes face, her teardrop, and stripes on her face started to glow; kagomes eyes fluttered open; sesshomaru smiled when she looked up to him; "s-s-sesshomaru…are you crying?" sesshomaru was startled by her remark, but he smiled; "yes kagome, I am crying for you" he leaned down and kissed her.

When kagome got up she seen the twins; she ran over to them and held both of them happily. Kagome looked at sesshomaru and said; "how about…Aiko for the girl meaning little love, beloved, and kiyoshi, meaning quiet one" sesshomaru smiled and nodded.

Kagome flew on her youki cloud, sesshomaru went up to her and said; how do you have bat wings?" kagome looked at him and said; "I had them for a while, I just didn't want you to know, but it looks like I don't have a choice but to except them, I am not going to use them unless I need them though"

Sesshomaru nodded.

When they got back to the palace kagome handed the baby's to some servants, she told them to get them fitted for kimonos and outfits.

They nodded and left with the wiggling baby's.

Kagome turned to sesshomaru and said; "well this has been a very adventurous event, I am glad to be home" sesshomaru grabbed kagome in his arms and said very softly so she had to stand on her tip toes to hear; "kagome, I believe that we have a bigger adventure ahead of use" and with that he leaned down and kissed her.

Thanks for reading, this story, next isThe sequel.


End file.
